Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A holiday story based on the Christmas song...


**A/N Yes, it's another Christmas story hehe. If you haven't noticed by now, I love the holidays and I heard this song in the car like three hours ago and this idea came into my head. So here it is.**

"Mommy, will daddy be home tomorrow?", my six year old son asks me. It's Christmas Eve, and I just finished reading him his bedtime story and tucking him into bed. I push his bangs from his forehead and hold my breath for a moment, he looks just like his father with his tan skin, big brown eyes, and the most precious smile.

I would like to say yes, oh my gosh how I would love to, but I don't have the heart to lie to my son. "No, Antonio. I'm afraid not", I sigh and bite back the tears welling up in my eyes. "You know daddy's job is very important and special, he fights for our county; to keep us safe and free."

"I know mommy. I just miss him and it's my Christmas wish to see him tomorrow."

I nod my head, knowing that if I say anything the tears will come pouring out. I miss my husband Carlos just as much as our son does, and this will be our first Christmas without him. Carlos and I have been together for seven years, and all I can think about is the missing hole in my chest. Being that he's in the Army, he wasn't at liberty to disclose his location, so all I can hope that he's laying in a tent somewhere in the desert, rather than on a cold cot out in a tent in twenty degree weather overseas somewhere with seven other service men, all bravely fighting for our country, living mostly on MRI's, and when they're lucky they'll get a hot meal from the chow hall, but it doesn't compare to heart-felt homemade cooking. I haven't heard from Carlos for a week now, which isn't unusual but I have to admit it's still hard. On the first of the month I sent out his Christmas package; which wasn't much because he had informed me not to send anything expensive. So I filled a box with all of his favorite non-perishable holiday cookies and candies, enough for his whole squad to share, along with the once a month picture of my ever growing belly I've been taking to show the progress of my pregnancy, with a few pictures of Antonio, and the usual letter.

"Well baby, Santa comes tonight so you better get to sleep. Goodnight, I love you." I bend down to place a kiss on his cheek and Antonio wraps his little arms around my neck.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you, too." I smile at him, then stand up and walk to the door. I flip the light switch to turn the light off. With one last look at my son who's eyes are now closed, I shut the door halfway and go downstairs to tidy up the kitchen.

We had dinner at my parent's house, so the only dishes I have to load into the dishwasher are what we used to make our special chocolate chip cookies. I wipe the counters down, moving the plate of cookies for Santa and the glass of milk as I go. The radio on the island is still playing Christmas songs that we were listening to as we baked, and the one currently playing sends a sharp pain shooting through my heart, the lyrics simply ring true as if I had personally written them.

_They're singing Deck The Halls_

_ But it's not like Christmas at all_

_ Cause I remember when you were here_

_ And all the fun that we had last year_

Usually I try to remain strong and wait until I'm safely hidden behind my bedroom doors to cry, but tonight I'm weak and my emotions are running high, causing my tears to pour out like rain. Once the kitchen is all cleaned up, I head up to my room to wrap the last two presents I hadn't had the chance to yet, and set the alarm to get up at four a.m. to slip the presents under the tree. I'm not normally this tired, but being eight months pregnant and acting a single parent takes it's toll. I'm simply exhausted and I think I fall asleep even before my head hits the pillow.

It seems as if I've only just fallen asleep when I hear the pitter patter of my son's footsteps in my room, they bring him to my side of the bed. "Mommy, I think Santa is here. I hear something outside!", he says barely above a whisper.

I press my finger to my lips to signal for him to be quiet but I don't hear anything. I'm sure it's just his nerves and excitement, for I remember laying in bed as a child listening to hear the sound of reindeer paws on the roof and sleigh bells ringing. "I don't hear anything sweetie. Come on I'll take you back to your bedroom and turn the radio on to help you go back to sleep."

"Okay mommy", he agrees.

We pad across the hallway and I get him tucked in for the second time tonight, then I get settled back in bed and just get as comfortable as is possible for having a ginormous belly, when I hear a noise coming from downstairs. I tip-toe quietly down the steps and through the dark house to the front door, where I can see that the motion sensor light has come on out on the porch. I very slightly move the curtain to the side and see movement, which startles me. My heart jumps up into my throat and I turn to go grab the phone when I hear a familiar voice calling name. "Baby it's me, Carlos. Let me in".

My heart flutters and I run back to the door, high on an adrenaline rush and fling it open. As soon as it's open, my handsome husband dressed in his BDU's comes inside pushing me back gently. He places a long, hard kiss on my lips before dropping to his knees and placing his hands over my more than swollen belly. He gives it a kiss and looks up at me, his eyes shining with tears. "Merry Christmas, baby. I missed you so much!"

I start crying so hard I'm shaking and Carlos stands up to pull me into his arms. Once I'm calmed down, he follows me up to our bedroom where we hold eachother and talk until the alarm clock goes off, reminding me that we have a job to do. As we do every year, Carlos and I carry all of the gifts downstairs and place them under the Christmas tree, then we share the cookies and glass of milk before heading to bed for a few more hours of sleep until our son wakes up.

This year is different though, I must have fallen asleep but the sound of my husband's voice jars me back awake, and I remember his return home some hours ago. His voice carries from Antonio's bedroom. "Good morning and Merry Christmas kiddo", Carlos says.

I can picture those big brown eyes of his going big with surprise, and then I hear his feet scurrying across his room, and I get up just in time to see my son fling himself into his father's arms. "I got my Christmas wish. Daddy's home!", he shouts burying himself into his dad's chest.

**I'm 99% sure that no one in the armed forces is reading this story, but I still want to wish all of the American troops a safe and happy holiday, and say thank you so much for defending our country! **


End file.
